


È tutto molto semplice

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Elements of Digestivo, Elements of Tome-wan, M/M, Mason finds them, Will and Hannibal on the run, Will saves Hannibal from Mason, set in season 2
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will e Hannibal hanno a che fare col Mason della seconda stagione ma nel contesto di Digestivo.





	È tutto molto semplice

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic parte dal presupposto di una ben diversa seconda stagione dove Will sa bene chi è Hannibal e i due comunque continuano il loro rapporto come paziente e dottore. Ma qui Will è consapevole dei suoi sentimenti che però evita di rivelare al diretto interessato.  
> Non c’è bisogno di specificare che il diretto interessato non è scemo.  
> Questo è un mix tra l’incontro che Hannibal e Will hanno con Mason nella seconda stagione e quello che avranno con lui nella terza. Avevo bisogno che il Mason della seconda stagione accogliesse Hannibal e Will nella sua casa come ha poi fatto in Digestivo.  
> E ovviamente tutto è stato stravolto principalmente a causa dei Murder Husbands in piena azione.

Will spostò la tendina per l’ennesima volta.

La finestra del motel dava sul vasto parcheggio; era notte fonda, ma i fasci di luce dei tre lampioni erano più invadenti del sole.

Esitò, poi si decise ad aprire i vetri e chiudere le persiane.

Di contrasto, Hannibal accese l’abat-jour sul comodino. “Will rilassati, hai bisogno di dormire. Il viaggio è stato lungo.”

Will lo guardò accigliato. “Preferisco stare sveglio a controllare, tu dormi pure se vuoi.”

“Controllare cosa?” Hannibal cominciò a svestirsi.

Per Hannibal era sempre tutto troppo semplice. Will scosse la testa in un muto rimprovero. Si accertò che la porta fosse chiusa e si sedette sulla sedia accanto che era rivolta verso il letto.

Hannibal si era tolto pantaloni e camicia e stava mettendosi sotto alle coperte.

Will si rese conto, forse per la prima volta da quando tutto era cominciato quella mattina, che per quest’uomo stava compromettendo la sua vita, per quest’uomo aveva deciso di lasciare tutto e scappare, per salvare lui. Per salvare un assassino.

“Will, sdraiati e riposa,” Hannibal si era messo seduto sotto alle coperte, i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia piegate, il viso illuminato solo per metà dalla lampada alla sua destra. “Se preferisci posso dormire sulla sedia.”

“Perché?” la domanda sfuggì a Will, piena di uno stupore che forse provava solo lui.

“Non saprei, è da quando sei arrivato a casa stamattina che sei strano. Sembra che starmi vicino ti renda nervoso,” disse Hannibal.

“Abbiamo un gruppo di sardi alle calcagna, forse quello mi rende nervoso,” ribatté Will irritato. Riconoscendo di esserlo e probabilmente riconoscendone anche la motivazione.

“Non verranno a cercarci qui, per favore Will,” Hannibal posò il palmo della mano sulla coperta alla sua sinistra.

Will era stanco, per il viaggio in macchina, ma anche per la tensione. E voleva contraddire se stesso dimostrandosi di non essere affatto agitato dalla vicinanza di Hannibal; questo non era tanto diverso che scambiarsi confidenze in un ufficio a Baltimora.

Si alzò dalla sua sedia titubante.

Oh sì che era diverso, questo. Chi stava prendendo in giro?

I suoi sentimenti per Hannibal e la sua volontà di proteggerlo non erano una scoperta recente, ma la fuga improvvisa per evitare Mason e i suoi uomini era stata una decisione di quella stessa mattina, poco ragionata, e frutto più dell’ansia di Will che di quella di Hannibal.

Ed era stata una corsa contro il tempo, frenetica e spaventata da parte sua, perché l’idea che Hannibal venisse preso e dato in pasto a maiali era insopportabile.

Will si sedette alla sinistra di Hannibal, sul bordo del letto, tirò su le gambe e si sdraiò sulle coperte, il viso rivolto verso l’alto. Il tutto come al rallentatore e il peso della giornata lo schiacciò sul materasso.

“A te non piace non programmare in anticipo. Quindi com’è che sei molto più tranquillo di me?” chiese a Hannibal.

“Sei corso a casa mia all’alba quasi tirandomi per una manica mentre mi chiedevi di seguirti,” disse Hannibal, “Non mi interessava che avessi un programma, mi è bastata la tua espressione per convincermi.”

“E ora mi chiedi di rilassarmi.”

“Perché ora siamo insieme,” affermò Hannibal; un dato di fatto che messo giù così sembrava essere rassicurante di per sé.

“Lo dici come se insieme fossimo invincibili,” disse in tono scherzoso Will.

“È esattamente quello che siamo,” ma Hannibal era più che serio, “E non stiamo scappando, non abbiamo finito con Mason. Stiamo solo ritagliandoci un vantaggio su di lui.”

Hannibal si rilassò sul materasso tendendo collo e braccia come un gatto. Si voltò su un fianco per guardarlo meglio e Will lo sentì più vicino. Se l’odore dei suoi abiti era ormai diventato familiare, per Will, quello della sua pelle nuda lo era meno, e forse per questo più eccitante. La presenza dell’uomo era vivida e opprimente, in senso positivo. Will non desiderava niente di meno dopo tutte le visioni avute su di lui negli ultimi tempi.

Non aveva raccontato a Hannibal delle volte in cui aveva dovuto sopportare di vederlo morire.

Da quando aveva scoperto cos’era Hannibal, il suo cervello non gli mostrava altro. Come se lo stesse avvertendo che gli assassini prima o poi pagavano per quello che facevano, che non ci si doveva affezionare troppo a loro.

Will si fregò le mani contro il viso; la sua voce interna, quella che risuonava come Hannibal, gli diceva cose che non voleva sentire. E le diceva con lo stesso accento, lo stesso tono e la stessa inflessione dell’uomo su cui continuava a metterlo in guardia.

Non che avesse programmato di innamorarsi del suo analista, del suo amico e di uno dei serial killer più spietati su cui avesse mai posato gli occhi che, per inciso, coincidevano in una sola persona, ma così era e né l’opzione di vederlo morire né quella di vederlo dietro alle sbarre erano contemplabili.

“Will…” Hannibal gli afferrò un polso scoprendogli il viso. Will sospirò al contatto; Hannibal era proteso su di lui e ora che Will non aveva più il soffitto da guardare si bloccò annaspando dentro gli occhi dell’uomo, di un colore caldo così in contrasto con i suoi lineamenti duri. Non avrebbe dovuto avere quegli occhi, non quegli occhi che ricordavano l’estate.

“Dovresti avere gli occhi grigi,” disse Will senza un motivo particolare. Non aveva mai avuto grandi argomenti per esprimere apprezzamento verso le persone, di solito parlava per sensazioni e in quel momento la sensazione era che gli occhi di Hannibal lo stavano sciogliendo dentro. “O azzurri… O verdi.”

“Il colore dei miei occhi è sbagliato,” Hannibal stabilì con un cenno del capo e un mezzo sorriso. Will sapeva di non averlo offeso, Hannibal era l’unico che capiva all’istante la difficoltà di Will nell’esprimersi. Era quasi certo che l’uomo fosse ben consapevole dei suoi sentimenti e da molto tempo.

Il fatto che non avesse mai detto nulla in proposito era forse un modo gentile di non mettere Will in imbarazzo con un rifiuto.

Ma non importava, non era quello il punto. Non amava Hannibal per essere ricambiato, lo amava e basta.

“No, il…” Will mosse la testa leccandosi le labbra, com’era solito fare per avere la scusa di chiudere gli occhi un attimo e distogliere così lo sguardo. “Non intendevo quello.”

Hannibal gli sorrise esprimendo tenerezza. Di certo non un sentimento negativo, ma a Will parve un po’ troppa.

“Non guardarmi così, Hannibal,” fu quasi una sofferta richiesta da parte di Will. Sospirata. Una preghiera.

“Così come?” era prevedibile che Hannibal volesse spiegazioni, ma Will non sapeva se fosse giusto dargliele. Dopotutto era Hannibal che aveva quegli occhi, doveva saperlo da solo a che sguardo Will si stava riferendo.

“Come se io fossi un bambino…” Will deglutì imbarazzato, “Che ti ha appena detto che da grande ti vuole sposare,” non trovò una metafora migliore e un po’ se ne pentì, “E tu stessi cercando il modo più carino per dirmi che quando sarò grande troverò qualcuno a cui vorrò molto più bene e che ti dimenticherò…”

Invece di ridere Hannibal schiuse le labbra in una comica espressione di sbigottimento. “Non sei così tanto più giovane di me.”

“Hai capito quello che intendo ed è così che mi guardi,” Will si mise a sedere. Più che altro per allontanarsi da lui e per non doverlo toccare. “Non ho secondi fini per quello che sto facendo. Non mi aspetto qualcosa in cambio.”

“Vorrei ben sperare,” commentò Hannibal, “Non mi hai mai dato l’impressione di essere solito ad estorcere favori sessuali.” Sdraiato su un fianco e puntato sul gomito Hannibal sembrava sul set di un servizio fotografico.

“Oh, se dovessi estorcerti un favore non sarebbe sesso,” borbottò Will, prima di pensare che sarebbe stato più saggio concludere quella conversazione senza aggiungere commenti.

“Ah,” Hannibal sembrò deluso. “Peccato.”

Will allargò le braccia e si rivolse al soffitto. “Vedi? Poi mi chiedi perché starti vicino mi rende nervoso.”

“Quindi avevo ragione…” commentò Hannibal.

Will gli lanciò un’occhiata che ottenne solo il risultato di far scoppiare l’uomo a ridere.

“Will, calmati, sto solo cercando di fare dell’ironia, tu non sorridi abbastanza spesso,” disse Hannibal contenendo il più possibile l’eccesso di risa.

Will aveva una mezza idea del perché gli mancasse la voglia di sorridere in generale; la sua vita non era mai stata facile e dall’incontro con Hannibal era semplicemente naufragata nell’impossibile.

E lui rideva.

“Puoi estorcermi tutti i favori che vuoi, Will,” disse Hannibal alle sue spalle, “Anzi, direi che il verbo estorcere in questo caso non è adatto. Puoi chiedermi tutto ciò che vuoi, Will. Il che comprende anche il sesso, ovviamente. Ma la mia propensione a soddisfarti non avrebbe nulla a che vedere con questa fuga e la tua decisione di salvarmi sia dai sardi che da Jack Crawford.”

Will lo guardò da sopra una spalla; lo trovò sdraiato sul letto con le mani incrociate dietro alla testa. Dovette deglutire all’improvviso pensiero che gli passò per la mente che gli si sarebbe volentieri sdraiato addosso. E al diavolo tutto il resto. Hannibal faceva sembrare tutto così facile.

“È tutto molto semplice, Will,” la voce di Hannibal raggiunse l’esatta conclusione dei pensieri di Will facendolo sobbalzare. “Quando le cose sono a portata di mano,” l’uomo lo tirò verso di sé per una manica, Will non oppose resistenza, “Non devi far altro che allungare la mano e prendertele.”

“Non mi sembra che sia un modo molto onesto di vivere la propria vita,” commentò Will, le braccia tese ai lati della testa dell’uomo per non sdraiarsi davvero su di lui.

“In questo caso la semplicità sta nel fatto che qualunque cosa tu voglia,” disse Hannibal, “È molto probabile che ti sarà concessa.”

Seguì un momento tra loro che durò un’eternità, Will fece in tempo a chiedersi come si potesse stare zitti a guardarsi così a lungo e si chiese anche come avesse fatto a non baciarlo prima: gli guardò le labbra e si abbassò per farlo.

La porta tremò sotto il rumore di un tonfo. La testa di Will ruotò e Hannibal si rizzò a sedere.

Al secondo colpo contro la porta entrambi scesero dal letto.

Will impugnò la pistola mentre un terzo rumore annunciava l’entrata nella stanza di un gruppo di persone. Will fece fuoco, sentì delle urla, la luce si spense e poi più nulla.

 

 

 

La sua capacità reattiva non era stata tanto compromessa da non permettergli di capire che era a testa in giù ancora prima di aprire gli occhi.

La testa ronzava in modo strano e faceva male alla base del collo, sentiva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e il naso esplodere.

“Hannibal…” provò a dire; scoprì di riuscire a parlare, nonostante la posizione lo stesse costringendo ad un nuovo e più difficile utilizzo della lingua.

“Qui, Will, ce la fai a girarti?”

Will roteò il collo, le mani legate dietro alla schiena non aiutarono a compiere il movimento che ricadde tutto sulle spalle. Con una smorfia di dolore intravide accanto a lui Hannibal, legato a testa in giù allo stesso modo, un rivolo di sangue correva dal lato della bocca, lungo il naso, sulla fronte e si perdeva nei capelli.

“Come ti senti?” domandò l’uomo.

Will grugnì. “Mi… Mi preoccupo troppo, eh?”

“Non è il momento di stabilire ragioni e torti, tu che dici?” lo riprese Hannibal. Si gelava lì dentro e Hannibal, in pratica nudo così com’era in albergo, non batteva nemmeno i denti.

“Prima di morire, mi sembrava giusto farti notare quanto la tua filosofia sia…”

Un suono prolungato e assordante coprì le sue parole; entrambi furono sballottati a destra e sinistra. La testa di Will ricordò al proprietario che quella non era una posizione da tenere a lungo. In particolare se si veniva trasportati da un posto all’altro.

“Siamo in un furgone,” asserì Hannibal sorvolando sulle accuse di Will. “A quanto pare i sardi di Mason ci stavano cercando davvero.”

Un altro suono sarcastico da parte di Will, che trovò il mugugnare più semplice dell’inveire a parole.

“Ora abbiamo poco su cui lavorare, dovremo attendere di essere… Scaricati… Giù dal furgone, insieme ai maiali qui dietro,” Hannibal precisò. Will lesse nelle sue parole la volontà di apparire sereno, come al solito.

O di voler apparire sereno per lui. E la cosa lo commosse, nel modo assurdo e contorto in cui tutte le sue emozioni emergevano da quando aveva conosciuto Hannibal.

O l’uomo era sereno davvero, il che era molto più probabile.

La cosa strana era che Will provava meno agitazione di quella provata scappando quella stessa mattina. Era nei guai, ma essere nei guai con Hannibal non lo faceva sentire del tutto in pericolo e privo di speranze.

 

 

Mason li accolse con un sorriso folle e un inchino, al quale Will assistette con il cervello ormai immerso nel sangue e gli occhi semichiusi. Aveva voglia di dormire e voleva solo sdraiarsi, eppure Mason riuscì a svegliarlo col solo suono della sua voce. “Lei è davvero un bravo doppiogiochista, signor Graham,” gracidò l’uomo camminando avanti e indietro davanti ai suoi due ostaggi appesi, “Le avevo quasi creduto quando mi ha chiesto di uccidere il dottor Lecter.”

Uno degli sportelli del furgone sbatté e una serie di imprecazioni in italiano si levò nell’aria. Almeno il tono suggeriva fossero imprecazioni.

“Questo figlio di puttana ha sparato a Matteo!” il conducente cambiò lingua rivolgendosi a Mason. “È morto…”

“Oh,” Mason esclamò più divertito che contrito, “E dove l’avete messo?” guardò all’interno del furgone, probabilmente cercando il cadavere di Matteo sul fondo.

Will sentì Hannibal ridacchiare, voltò la testa per fulminarlo con un’occhiata e quello tornò serio all’istante. Da dove gli veniva fuori il buon umore appeso a testa in giù e pronto per essere dato in pasto ai maiali?

“Carlo lo sta portando qui, con un’altra auto,” rispose il sardo di Mason con voce rotta, “Voglio ammazzare questo bastardo con le mie mani,” tornò ad indicare Will.

“Tu non ammazzerai proprio nessuno,” rispose Mason come se la sola richiesta fosse pura follia, “Il dottore e il suo scudiero sono miei,” Hannibal ridacchiò di nuovo e Will si ripromise di prenderlo a pugni nell’eventualità che fossero sopravvissuti. “Nel caso il signor Graham ti offrirà spontaneamente una parte del suo corpo da portare alla famiglia di Matteo come risarcimento danni.”

Mason afferrò una gamba di Will e lo scosse, “Che dice, signor Graham? Preferisce cedere gli occhi? O la lingua?” emise quella sua risata finta e priva di intonazione, “Io direi le palle. Eh, Tommaso? Porterai alla mamma di Matteo le palle del signor Graham.”

Will scoppiò a ridere. Fu incredibile alle sue stesse orecchie.

Da fuori poteva sembrare la risata disperata di un uomo con troppo sangue al cervello e in preda al delirio, ma Will sapeva di stare ridendo allo stesso modo in cui Hannibal aveva ridacchiato prima. _Will, non dare il cattivo esempio_ , pensò. E rise più forte.

Cominciava a comprendere che l’assurdità della situazione e delle persone nelle cui mani erano finiti poteva volgere a loro favore. I folli pericolosi avevano un difetto che i pericolosi e basta non avevano: la follia.

“Sono felice che sia di buon umore, signor Graham,” esclamò Mason allegro. “È sempre bello veder sorridere le persone prima che i maiali le divorino. Mette anche i maiali di buon umore.”

“Tiraci giù da qui, brutto idiota,” disse Will tra i denti. Solo Hannibal lo sentì, dato il suono soffocato che emerse dalla sua gola. E la faccia dell’uomo sembrava quella di chi è molto orgoglioso.

 

 

Furono scaricati, come suggerito da Hannibal, solo per essere entrambi legati a dei carrelli trasportatori. Anche se poté ringraziare di non essere più a testa in giù, Will sperimentò i dieci minuti di mal di testa più brutti della sua vita con la vista sfocata dal sangue che colava dalle ferite e da quello che pulsava dietro ai suoi occhi.

Non parlò, si limitò ad osservare i sardi riservare lo stesso trattamento a Hannibal. Ma dal suo punto di vista Hannibal fu maneggiato con molta più brutalità.

Considerato il predatore più pericoloso tra loro due, i tirapiedi di Mason lo stavano rimettendo al suo posto mostrandogli chi aveva il coltello dalla parte del manico.

Will ebbe una chiara visione di Hannibal, armato di un martello, che mostrava ad entrambi gli uomini chi, tra tutti i presenti, doveva davvero preoccuparsi della propria incolumità.

“Buongiorno,” fece il suo ingresso un uomo corpulento, dal viso tondo quasi tutto occupato da un sorriso. “Non vedevo l’ora di conoscervi entrambi. Avrò l’onore di servirvi la cena al tavolo del signor Verger. E dopo potrò assistere allo…spettacolo.”

Lo disse rivolto ad entrambi ma, quando definì _spettacolo_ la loro esecuzione ad opera dei maiali di Mason, fece un vago gesto della mano verso Hannibal.

“Possiamo cominciare subito, alla cena manca poco,” il grosso uomo segnalò ai due sardi. Consegnò loro qualcosa avvolto in un panno nero. “Preparateli come da accordi. Fra un’ora devono essere a tavola.”

Entrambi i sorveglianti estrassero qualcosa dal pacchetto e si diressero uno verso Hannibal e l’altro verso Will.

Con l’uomo davanti Will non vide cosa stesse succedendo a Hannibal, ma la siringa che gli fu infilata nel braccio doveva essere uguale per entrambi.

Dopo la puntura il mal di testa che aveva scivolò di colpo come una doccia fredda facendogli cascare il viso in avanti. Chiuse gli occhi.

 

 

Ammise un certo miglioramento al secondo risveglio. Almeno il mal di testa era scomparso, lasciandolo con una più gestibile sonnolenza. Ciondolava avanti e indietro come un girasole, ma si sentiva più presente.

Indossava un abito più elegante di tutti quelli messi in vita sua ed era di nuovo legato al carrello trasportatore. Il fatto che i sardi l’avessero slegato per spogliarlo e rivestirlo era più comico che irritante.

Con estrema fatica cercò intorno con lo sguardo.

Lo trovò posizionato alla sua destra. Hannibal gli sorrise.

Non aveva necessitato della svestizione e, per quanto riguardava lui, l’abito usato non era all’altezza di come si vestiva di solito. A Will scappò una risatina, ma gli uscì giusto un colpo di tosse.

“Benvenuti alla mia tavola, miei cari ospiti,” Mason si annunciò. Quando finalmente a Will riuscì di voltarsi dalla parte opposta, trovò quel maniaco con le braccia aperte e la schiena dritta come fosse sul podio ad annunciare di aver preso il potere.

“Saremo presto serviti dal buon Cordell,” proseguì con una mano dietro alla schiena e l’altra sul petto, “Che per noi, ma soprattutto per il dottor Lecter, ha preparato prelibatezze esotiche e non,” si sedette, “In effetti i piatti meno esotici sono quelli ottenuti dai tre maiali scannati appositamente per l’occasione qualche giorno fa.”

“Grazie,” gracchiò Will. Come prima parola esalata non era uscita tanto male, “Preferirei dell’insalata.”

“Signor Graham, deve rimettersi in forze,” asserì Mason, “La voglio sveglio e attento quando il dottor Lecter verrà pezzo per pezzo dato in pasto ai miei maialini. Non sarà un processo rapido, forse lo terremo in vita per due o tre giorni prima di lasciare che i maiali lo finiscano, quindi si metta comodo, mangi e forse quando toccherà a lei non sarà costretto a restare in vita per molto.”

“Te la prendi con noi perché hai finito la riserva di orfani da seviziare?” chiese Will.

“Tecnicamente il dottor Lecter è un orfano, quindi…” Mason sollevò le sopracciglia al suo intelligente commento.

“Mason, non deludermi proprio adesso,” li interruppe Hannibal, “Il tuo piano è così originale e ben congegnato, elegante… Stai perdendo di stile.”

“Dottore! Non c’ero io in una camera d’albergo mezzo nudo con un mio paziente. Voglio dire… E non gli ha offerto nemmeno della cioccolata,” Mason indicò Will ridendo come un folle. I suoi capelli potevano facilmente essere scambiati per il risultato di un momento di rabbia in cui se li era strappati dalla testa. “Non volevo dire niente in proposito, ma mi sembra che lei e il signor Graham possiate tranquillamente scambiare due chiacchiere con mia sorella Margot riguardo certe strane inclinazioni.”

“Certo,” ribatté Will, “Quella con le strane inclinazioni in famiglia è Margot.”

“Signor Graham,” Mason proseguì più serio. “Non si deve sentire in imbarazzo, anzi. Sono felice di essere entrato in possesso di questa informazione, riguardo a lei e al dottore. Sarà più divertente farla assistere al destino del suo… Compagno,” pronunciò con il naso arricciato in disgusto.

“Se volessi veramente compiere un gesto di estrema punizione,” disse Will, “Dovresti lasciare che sia Hannibal a guardare me sbranato vivo.”

Mason aveva appena addentato un pezzo di pane; lo puntò verso Will, “Ah! Bravo signor Graham, bravo, bel tentativo,” lo lodò, “Mi piacciono gli amanti che cercano di proteggersi a vicenda. Sempre meglio.”

Will si torturò la guancia rimanendo serio e immobile.

Il bastardo aveva davvero intenzione di consumare tutta la cena con loro lì davanti.

E Hannibal non si scompose. All’arrivo del primo piatto distese le mani fin dove il laccio ai polsi consentiva e usò forchetta e coltello per gustare le pietanze. In più di un’occasione si complimentò con Mason per l’eccellente scelta delle materie prime.

A guardarla da fuori, sarebbe sembrata una cena formale tra persone distinte, non fosse stato che due di esse erano legate mani e piedi.

“Lei non sta mangiando, signor Graham,” constatò Mason dopo l’ennesimo sorso di vino, “E ciò è estremamente scortese da parte sua. Le suggerisco di mostrare un po’ più di gratitudine.”

Cordell entrò a servire il secondo con un contorno di verdure.

Mentre metteva giù il piatto davanti a lui, Will allungò il collo, gli prese la guancia carnosa tra i denti, strinse come se coi denti avesse dovuto triturare una noce e dilaniò la carne con uno strappo secco.

Tra le urla dell’uomo e il sangue che sprizzava, Will sputò sul tavolo il pezzo di carne, si leccò le labbra e disse, “Non sono d’accordo sulla qualità delle materie prime, Hannibal.”

In quel momento Hannibal lo guardò con tale intensità e, ancora una volta, con orgoglio, che Will si dimenticò di dove fossero ed ebbe chiaro il motivo per cui l’uomo continuava a dirgli che insieme erano invincibili: perché quando erano insieme tutto spariva intorno, che fossero persone o pericolo imminente, tutto spariva. Esistevano solo loro e loro decidevano le sorti di qualsiasi situazione. E le sorti delle persone accanto a loro.

Fare brutte cose a brutte persone regalava belle sensazioni; e Will era solo in attesa di provarle. Liberarsi e farsi strada fuori di lì tagliando gole era questione di attimi.

 

 

Cordell era un altro di quelli che lo voleva morto, a giudicare dalle urla che sentiva provenire dalla stanza accanto.

Mason si era alzato ed era andato a consolare la vittima a cui mancava il pezzo di guancia che era nel piatto di Will, mentre lui e Hannibal erano rimasti nella stanza a guardarsi. Will anche a leccarsi le labbra ogni tanto, incuriosito dal fatto di non essere disgustato dal sapore del sangue.

“Mangiarli crudi non fa bene, vero?” domandò Will. Il riferimento agli altri in generale, come fossero cibo per loro, gli regalò una scossa di piacere lungo la spina dorsale.

“Non ti sei cibato di lui, hai attaccato per difesa, una mossa coraggiosa,” Hannibal non aveva perso né lo sguardo né il tono adorante. Quello sarebbe stato un buon momento per baciarlo, se fossero stati ancora in quella dannata camera d’albergo.

“Avrei dovuto accettare l’offerta che mi avevi fatto,” proseguì Will, “Sesso per averti salvato da Mason. Ora non vale più.”

“Vero, ma se l’avessi accettata saremmo stati interrotti sul più bello,” ribatté Hannibal, “E poi, con tutto quello che vorrei farti, mio caro Will, qualche ora in una minuscola stanza sarebbe davvero riduttivo.”

L’uomo abbinava a quella voce suadente marcata dall’accento, uno sguardo che sembrava già da solo voler mantenere tutte le promesse fatte a parole. Will tese le mani per saggiare per l’ennesima volta la consistenza dei lacci e riuscì a stento a raggiungere il piatto. Quello che più lo disturbava della situazione era l’idea di non poter toccare Hannibal e forse di non poterlo fare mai più.

“Dato che sarò io a salvarti la vita,” Hannibal riprese il discorso, “Sarai tu a dovermi un favore dopo.”

Completò la frase mentre Cordell e Mason rientravano in sala da pranzo.

Hannibal sorrise ad entrambi, guardandoli incuriosito.

“Il signor Graham sta rendendo difficile la sua permanenza qui dentro,” disse Mason, “Pare che tutti vogliano un pezzo del suo corpo da portarsi a casa come trofeo. Siccome ho promesso a Cordell il suo pene spero che non decida di attaccarlo alla parete come una testa di cervo altrimenti non andrò mai più a trovarlo a casa.”

Mason si sedette nuovamente a tavola, allegro e divertito dalle sue stesse parole.

“Ovviamente…” continuò Mason, sollevando coltello e forchetta, “Mi auguro che lei sia equipaggiato abbastanza da non imbarazzarmi di fronte a Cordell. Non voglio promettere cose che non ci sono, signor Graham.”

Un’altra risata solitaria riecheggiò nella stanza.

 

 

Quando Mason si ritenne soddisfatto della cena servita, sia frutta che dessert piuttosto in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia, dato il contrattempo causato da Will, si alzò e diede disposizioni silenziose agli uomini che attendevano fuori dalla stanza.

Furono entrambi trasportati altrove, lui e Hannibal ad aprire il corteo e tutto il resto dei presenti a fare da fila alle loro spalle, come fosse un funerale. O un’esecuzione in piazza.

 

 

“Avevo promesso che avremmo cominciato coi piedi del dottor Lecter e così sarà,” esclamò Mason mentre i due carrelli trasportatori venivano posizionati al bordo della stanza. Le gabbie dei maiali erano tutte attorno a quella che sembrava un’arena.

“Ho diritto ad essere risarcito!” si lamentò Cordell.

“Ti ho detto che sarai…”

“Non me ne frega niente del trofeo, voglio vederlo soffrire adesso,” proseguì Cordell.

Will intuì molto facilmente che si stava parlando di lui. Per preoccupato che potesse essere, non mancò di seguire attentamente cosa stavano facendo a Hannibal.

Gli avevano già tolto scarpe e calze e stavano per portarlo al centro dell’arena.

“Prima lascia che veda lo scempio che i maiali faranno dei piedi del dottore. Lasciagli guardare lo spettacolo senza pensieri. Se glielo tagli adesso… Sarà molto distratto quando i maiali arriveranno, probabilmente svenuto, Cordell. Vogliamo questo? No. Io non lo voglio. Subito dopo i piedi del dottore ci occuperemo del pene del signor Graham. Tutto chiaro Cordell?”

Aveva un che di ipnotico starli ad ascoltare, come se stessero parlando di altre persone.

Will riuscì perfino a ridacchiare, ma poteva essere ancora l’effetto del narcotico.

Cordell mormorò qualcosa tra i denti, a giudicare dal viso una minaccia.

Will avvertì un cambiamento nei programmi non appena vide l’espressione di Mason farsi pensierosa.

All’improvviso si staccò dal gruppo e sfoderò il suo coltellino.

“Va bene, cambio di programma,” agitò la mano per allontanare i presenti da Will, “Senza rancore signor Graham.”

Mason gli afferrò la cintura dei pantaloni mentre Will già si agitava e ringhiava. Tentò più volte di mordere, ma Mason evitò la sua bocca ogni volta e alla fine riuscì anche ad infilargli la punta del coltello nella spalla.

Invece che fargli male, la cosa infuriò Will come non pensava fosse possibile.

Se fosse stato libero avrebbe reagito cercando di dilaniarlo a mani nude. E perché non l’aveva fatto quando ne aveva avuto l’occasione?

Perché il dannato doppio gioco, quando sarebbe stato tanto più facile liberarsi di questo bastardo allora, in quel momento, quando gli aveva puntato la pistola alla testa?

Perché Hannibal aveva ragione.

Lui doveva essere furioso per reagire.

Lui non era come Hannibal, non calcolava, non ponderava, non studiava la situazione e poi agiva.

Quando aveva raggiunto il limite, lui partiva a testa bassa e distruggeva tutto lungo il percorso.

Per questo insieme erano invincibili, lui e Hannibal.

Da una parte la razionalità e l’esperienza, dall’altra l’impulsività e il desiderio di sperimentare.

E Mason stava davvero per aprirgli i pantaloni. Furioso era un aggettivo che non descriveva affatto Will.

Ringhiò di nuovo, “Avvicinati invece di scappare, vigliacco!” gli urlò, “Liberami e vediamo chi ha la meglio, figlio di puttana!”

“Ma io non voglio fare una gara con lei, signor Graham,” Mason si fermò davanti a lui col coltello in mano e un’espressione indifferente, “Non mi interessa chi è il più forte tra noi, se posso torturarla e ucciderla mentre è legato lo faccio. Ho pagato questa gente apposta per non dover avere un corpo a corpo con voi.”

“Vero,” ansimò Will, “Dimenticavo che di solito i tuoi avversari sono bambini.”

“E vinco sempre io, non è meraviglioso?”

Mason gli si avvicinò, mentre uno dei sardi da dietro gli avvolgeva una corda attorno al collo per tenergli ferma la testa. Sentì la mano di Mason strattonargli i pantaloni per aprirli, poi tre rapidi colpi di arma da fuoco.

Un secondo di silenzio, urla, altri tre colpi.

Will tossì liberandosi dalla corda. Gli uomini erano tutti a terra, ma non erano tutti morti.

La figura nera e aggraziata che si stava avvicinando al carrello di Hannibal aveva un fucile a tracolla. Will non sapeva chi fosse, ma istantaneamente fu felice di vederla.

La donna parlò all’orecchio di Hannibal, si voltò verso Will, fece un cenno col capo e dopo aver liberato Hannibal si congedò.

Hannibal lo raggiunse con passi lenti e rilassati, camminando a piedi nudi in mezzo al fango; si tolse i resti dei lacci dai polsi. “Non ti dispiace se finiamo noi il lavoro, vero Will?” gli chiese.

Will lo guardò di sottecchi, il mento basso e il ringhio che aveva usato contro Mason ancora in gola. Sorrise senza bisogno di dare voce ai suoi pensieri.

 

 

Sapeva ormai cosa aspettarsi da Hannibal, aveva avuto a che fare con i risultati dei suoi omicidi; cadaveri in display come opere d’arte, dettagli raccapriccianti sempre messi in primo piano.

Vedere Hannibal uccidere fu un’altra cosa.

Partecipare, poi, lo fece sentire non solo parte del disegno, ma anche più vicino a Hannibal. Quella era la massima condivisione per loro, l’espressione più alta del loro rapporto.

Non credeva sarebbe stato così semplice.

“Se vuoi ucciderlo guarderò con immenso piacere, Will,” gli disse Hannibal all’orecchio, “Ma se ti senti particolarmente buono, potremmo prima aiutare Margot ad ottenere ciò che vuole.”

Guardarono entrambi Mason dall’alto. Si reggeva la gamba rotta a martellate e rantolava parole sconclusionate.

“Come intendi farle avere ciò che vuole?” domandò Will.

“Ecco,” disse Hannibal impugnando un grosso pungolo da bestiame, “Questa parte non ti piacerà.”

 

 

Ore dopo, seduto sul letto nella stanza dello stesso motel da cui erano stati prelevati, Will considerò l’assurdità della situazione. Il pericolo appena corso e il modo naturale con cui ne erano usciti.

“Invincibili,” bisbigliò.

Hannibal uscì dalla doccia. Will non commentò sul fatto che fosse nudo perché, con tutta sincerità, la visione non gli dispiaceva e non credeva che ci fosse più nulla di cui scandalizzarsi tra loro.

Considerò se levarsi l’asciugamano dalla vita anche lui. E se non sarebbe stata un’idea più intelligente chiedergli di fare la doccia insieme.

“Mi devi un favore dunque?” lo stuzzicò Hannibal.

Dirlo con quel tono ed in tenuta adamitica faceva presupporre diverse tipologie di favori tutte molto interessanti, ammise Will con se stesso.

L’uomo gli si sedette accanto tamponandosi viso e capelli con un asciugamano. Will trovò la sua sfacciataggine terribilmente sexy. Dopo quanto accaduto la tensione che sentiva poteva dipendere dall’adrenalina in circolo e dallo stress a cui era stato sottoposto. Ma Hannibal era invitante da qualunque parte lo guardasse e non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto rilasciare in maniera piacevole l’inquietudine accumulata.

“Mh, non direi,” disse Will imperturbabile, “Semmai lo devo alla bruna che ti bisbigliava all’orecchio. Chi era? Una vecchia fiamma? Una nuova?”

“Avverto una certa ostilità nelle tue parole, gelosia immagino,” ribatté Hannibal, “Vuoi che chiami Chiyoh così puoi ringraziare lei? E potrei… Sapere come intendi ringraziarla?”

Will alzò un sopracciglio.

Lui stesso non ne stava parlando, e che non lo facesse nemmeno Hannibal era elettrizzante.

Non una parola su quanto era appena accaduto, non una parola sulla scia di sangue alle loro spalle, sulla fuga, sul loro futuro.

Era tutto così semplice che erano seduti sul letto della loro camera d’albergo, mezzi nudi e solo un po’ ammaccati, a considerare seriamente di scoparsi a vicenda fino a farsi esplodere il cervello e poi forse lasciare la stanza, da lì a qualche ora, e solo allora decidere come continuare quell’avventura.

Insieme.

Quella era l’unica cosa certa.

Afferrò Hannibal per i capelli sulla nuca, lo tirò indietro fin quasi ad averlo sdraiato sul letto, la bocca dell’uomo sotto alla sua. “Vuoi farmi una sessione terapica a parole o preferisci una dimostrazione pratica?”

Hannibal rise; quella stessa risata insolente e derisoria che Will gli aveva sentito fare in sogno, prima di essere sgozzato da Mason. Una risata alla quale non aveva creduto, per questo era corso a portarlo via da casa, a salvarlo.

Will gli leccò le labbra socchiuse. Un gesto possessivo, ma tanto Hannibal avrebbe saputo farglielo pagare, se l’avesse ritenuto necessario. Era una consapevolezza che lasciava spazio per prendersi molte libertà, bastava solo accettarne le conseguenze.

Hannibal emise un roco suono dal fondo della gola, si leccò le labbra e spostò l’asciugamano che gli era finito in grembo.

Will strinse la presa nei capelli. Avere Hannibal così, nudo e disponibile sotto di lui, lo inebriò di potere. Non potere sull’uomo, potere puro e semplice, come avesse tra le mani qualcosa di prezioso affidata a lui e lui soltanto.

E che solo lui sapeva come maneggiare.

Hannibal sembrava aver intuito il modo giusto per sedurlo senza mai aver toccato l’argomento, nemmeno a parole.

Will lo lasciò sdraiarsi; quando lo baciò la seconda volta cercò subito la sua lingua, per succhiarla. La posizione gli consentì di non dargli tregua, lo inchiodò al materasso guidandolo nel bacio con la chiara intenzione di dimostrargli che qualsiasi amante avesse avuto nella sua vita fino a quel momento, era ora di dimenticarlo.

“Avevi già avvertito la tua amica di tenerci d’occhio, vero?” gli chiese senza smettere di baciargli il viso, di nuovo le labbra, la guancia. Avere questo libero accesso a lui gli dava alla testa più del viaggio in furgone appeso a testa in giù. “Tutta la mia prova da eroe per salvarti… Non serviva a nulla.”

“A te è servita, direi,” rispose Hannibal con un sopracciglio inarcato.

“Per l’esattezza… Quanto di tutto questo ti era già chiaro?” chiese Will. Fece scivolare una mano in basso. Gli piacque chiudere le dita attorno al suo sesso, non credeva che la sensazione sarebbe stata così piacevole.

Hannibal ebbe un secondo di esitazione tradotto in un sospiro per cui Will gongolò, poi rispose: “Mungere Mason è stato improvvisato, lo ammetto.”

“Ne avrei fatto volentieri a meno,” commentò Will. La sua mano si mosse da sola in un movimento che conosceva bene. “Tuttavia è stato molto istruttivo. Possiedi conoscenze interessanti.”

“Già,” Hannibal strofinò la testa sul materasso reagendo all’ultimo movimento del polso di Will, la parola fu un gemito, “E in circostanze diverse, con mezzi diversi e… Persone diverse… È anche piuttosto piacevole.”

“Sono interessato, quanto tempo abbiamo prima di dover lasciare la stanza?” domandò Will.

“Dipende,” rispose Hannibal, prese un lungo respiro.

“Da cosa?” Will gli diede un altro bacio sulle labbra prima di lasciarlo finire.

“Da quanto saggio sarà il padrone del Motel nel non venire a chiederci se erano colpi di pistola quelli sentiti ore fa.”

“Perché dovremmo uccidere anche lui?” chiese Will.

“No, perché entrerebbe senza bussare, i sardi hanno scardinato la porta.”

Will lo baciò nuovamente, la risata che soffocò sulla sua bocca a metà tra il divertimento e il sollievo.

Perché aveva la testa completamente libera da ogni preoccupazione, non si era mai sentito così. Lui e Hannibal insieme erano invincibili.

Ed era davvero tutto molto semplice.


End file.
